Konoha high school
by Ed-sempai
Summary: Sakura Haruno descubrira que el amor que ella creia imposible con Sasuke Uchiha el chico mas popular de su escuela se hara realidad, por otro lado Hinata Hyuga esta enamorada del estudiante mas ruidoso y desaplicado de su clase Naruto Uzumaki, estos dos amores traeran recuerdos dolorosos del pasado y deveran superar todas y cada una de las prueba que el destino tiene para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos soy nuevo aquí, así que puede que tenga uno que otro error, pero espero que disfruten la historia, los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome para esta historia

Capitulo 1: Pétalo de cerezo

Era un día como cualquier otro en la secundaria, ya se acercaban los exámenes finales y en uno de los tantos salones, en la clase del profesor Kakashi una joven de pelo rosa pensativamente observaba a sus compañeros hablar sobre lo que harían en las venideras vacaciones, esa chica era Sakura Haruno cursante del penúltimo año de preparatoria y en su mente para si misma decía.

- Por lo visto han olvidado por completo los exámenes finales y pronto comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, ya todos están planeando que irán a hacer, realmente eso me preocupa. Están por terminar las clases y yo… yo aun no me animo a hablarle ¿Pero que es lo que puedo decirle yo al chico más lindo y popular de la escuela? Sasuke Uchiha seguramente ni sabe que existo aunque estemos en la misma clase. También es bastante misterioso, no habla mucho y pocas veces sonríe pero tengo que hablarle!

- Me pregunto porque es tan serio? Aunque… eso lo hace mas cool, un chico así nunca se interesaría en mi! Yo no soy popular, lo único que tengo es… una enorme frente… :(

Mientras tanto es profesor Kakashi seguía con su clase.

- …Propiciar una elevada translación a empleo del aumento de la actividad y mantener un marco de relativa…

Y una joven de pelo castaño hablaba con su amiga pelirroja llamada Karin la cual también estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

- Hey, Karin! Parece que la frentona sigue con su ilusiones!

Y Karin respondió:

- Ha! Entonces que siga soñando! Sasuke no tiene tan mal gusto como para mirarla

El profesor Kakashi al darse cuenta de que las alumnas no prestaban atención dijo cerrando su libro:

- Ujum bueno muchachos! creo que por hoy es suficiente! No olviden que este tema ingresa para el examen de la próxima semana! Así que estudien si no quieren reprobar

Y Naruto Uzumaki el chico más ruidoso y menos aplicado en clase dijo en voz alta:

- Bah! Con estudiar dos días antes es suficiente! Organizándome de esa forma tengo todo bajo control para los exámenes!

Al oírlo el profesor Kakashi le dijo:

- Bajo control eh? Deberías decir bajo cero, como actualmente están tus notas Naruto

Este comentario provoco la risa de todo el salón y una molestia a Naruto el cual respondió:

- HEY! ESO NO FUE DIVERTIDO SENSEI!

Luego de ese molesto momento para Naruto llego el receso para los estudiantes, mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela Sakura comentaba con sus amigas Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga sobre la clase del profesor Kakashi entre otras cosas.

- Uf! por fin un poco de descanso! Las clases de Kakashi-sensei son aburridas!

Ino le contesto:

- Es cierto! Pero dinos Sakura.. que harás?

Sakura confundida le contesto:

- Eh?

Ino dijo:

- Le vas a hablar a Sasuke AHH! Sakura… si no te apresuras, llegaran las vacaciones y no lo veras en un largo tiempo! Esto es terrible! Pensar que un "hola" puede cambiar tu vida

A esto Hinata responde:

- Ino-chan! Eso es exagerado

Sakura dice en voz baja:

- Tiene razón :(

Ino le contesta a Hinata:

- Pero si tu eres peor que Sakura en esto, Hinata y mas cuando se trata de Naruto

Hinata muy nerviosa contesta:

- Ah? I-ino chan! Podrían oírte!

Ino le contesta:

- Hahaha! Ves a lo que me refiero, Hinata?

Sakura en su mente dice para si misma:

- Ino es muy linda y muy segura de si misma! No por nada sale con Sai, uno de los chicos mas cool de la escuela! Quizás debería dejar de lado mi timidez frente a el! Realmente admiro a Ino, quisiera ser como ella, pero que es lo que debo hacer?

Luego de esta charla las tres chicas se dirigieron al baño para que Ino se maquillara, ella les enseño un labial que traía y les dijo:

- Con esto es suficiente! Ustedes tienen que usar esto chicas!

Hinata le contesto:

- Ino chan! Ese color te queda precioso

Ino le dice:

- Si, un rosa muy suave! Da un toque mas femenino!

Sakura le contesta:

- Tu crees que nos quedaría bien si lo usamos?

En ese preciso instante Karin y sus dos amigas entraban en el baño y Karin se dirigió a Sakura diciendo:

- Haha! Queriendo aparentar ser linda!? Eso es absolutamente imposible para ti Sakura!

Sakura un poco molesta le respondió:

- Ah! Tu eres la menos indicada para decir eso Karin!

A esto Karin le respondió:

- Claro que puedo hacerlo! Para su información, en la escala de populares, están de ultimas en la lista!

Ino muy molesta le contesto:

- Ah si? Pues tu eres la primera en mi lista par golpearte, zorra!

En ese momento Ino hubiera golpeado a Karin de no ser por la intervención de Hinata que le dijo:

- DETENTE INO-CHAN! Esto puede perjudicarnos!

Mientras Ino hacia esfuerzos para que la soltara, pues en verdad quería golpear a Karin, Sakura en ese momento dijo:

- Espera Ino! Hinata tiene razón! No vale la pena mejor salgamos de aquí

Karin le contesto:

- Era de esperarse, proviniendo de una cobarde

Sakura le dijo:

- Estas equivocada Karin! No soy ninguna cobarde, simplemente no quiero rebajarme a tu nivel! Además con esas actitudes muestran que en el fondo se sienten inferiores a nosotras! Y no te preocupes, no voy a renunciar a Sasuke! Espero que hayas entendido Karin!

Karin muy molesta empujo con mucha fuerza a Sakura mientras le decía:

- Por que no cierras la boca, frentona!?

Las amigas de Karin se reían de Sakura pues pensaban que se caería como una tonta, mientras Ino y Hinata se asustaron, pero en ese momento Sasuke iba pasando justo en frente de la puerta del baño de chicas y al ver que Sakura venia hacia el, la tomo fuertemente para que no cayera al suelo, Karin y sus amigas no lo podían creer y Hinata e Ino se emocionaron al ver a su amiga en los brazos del amor de su vida, Sakura también se sorprendió al ver que quien la sujeta era Sasuke en ese momento muy nerviosa le dijo:

- Ahh… gracias por sostenerme…

Sakura se sonrojo un poco y se dijo a si misma:

- AHHHHGG! NO PUEDE SER! QUE VERGÜENZA! POR QUE TENIA QUE PASAR JUSTO EL?

Y muy apenada le dijo a Sasuke:

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke muy serio solo se limito a decir:

- No tienes por que hacer eso, solo fue un accidente nada mas! Pero… la próxima vez ten mas cuidado!

Y así Sasuke se alejo por el pasillo, Karin saliendo del baño disponiéndose a irse con sus amigas le dijo a Sakura:

- Ha! Que mala suerte tienes y si aun piensa que tiene posibilidades es una ilusa!

Y una de sus amigas le respondió:

- Eso es cierto Karin! De seguro la frentona lo hizo enojar y lo mas probable es que piense que es una tonta!

Luego de este suceso que entristeció a Sakura, las clases transcurrieron normales y por fin llego la hora de salida, aun Sakura estaba triste y Hinata para animarla le dijo:

- S-sakura-chan, no estés triste! Fue un pequeño accidente!

Ino también le dijo:

- Hinata tiene razón! Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos ya le hablaste!

Sakura contesto:

- Que esperanza… (depresión)

Ino le dijo:

- Y no te olvides que hoy iremos al centro comercial! Nos vemos luego

Sakura le contesto:

- Si… adiós… adiós…

Hinata le dijo a Ino:

- Ino-chan creo que Sakura no se encuentra bien!

Por otro lado en las cercanías de la secundaria en un pequeño puente para cruzar la autopista se observaban 2 estudiantes conversando, estos eran Sasuke y Naruto compañeros de clase y amigos de la infancia, aunque eran polos opuestos ya que Sasuke era popular y Naruto no lo era pero se la llevaban bien excepto por algunas diferencias que frecuentemente los hacían discutir, como en ese momento en el cual Naruto le decía:

- Ahh! Por que tienes que ser así! Tienes suerte y no la aprovechas!

A esto Sasuke le contesta

- Ese no es tu asunto, dobe!

Naruto le replico

- Ya lo se! Pero todas las chicas de la escuela están locas por ti! Deberías darte un chance no todas son como piensas

Sasuke con una mirada intimidante que hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso, dijo

- Hey hey, un momento! Desde cuando eres un experto con respecto a las mujeres? ¿hay algo que quizás ocultes?

Naruto superando un poco sus nervios le dijo

- HA! C-claro que no! Es solo que yo no soy un arrogante como tu! Yo valoro sus sentimientos

- Ah si? Le contesto Sasuke muy seriamente

En ese preciso momento el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar y el dijo

- Ah, me están llamando! Y enseguida Naruto atendió

- Hola?... hey Sai como estas? Dime sigue en pie lo de hoy? Ok! Dos amigas de ella?

Mientras Naruto hablaba con Sai, Sasuke en su mente pensaba:

- Hmp! Tal vez Naruto tenga razón! Pero aun no hay nadie que me interese!

En ese instante un pétalo de cerezo pasaba justo frente a el y Sasuke muy sorprendido pensó:

- Hm? Que es eso? un pétalo de cerezo? Es imposible no hay ningún árbol de esos por aquí!

Sasuke tomo el pétalo, lo miro y siguió pensando, de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente

- Es extraño! Pétalo de cerezo, eh? Como ocurrió aquel día en que… acaso esto quiere decir algo

Sasuke soltó el pétalo y este se lo llevo el viento, en eso pensó

- Debe ser casualidad! Solamente eso.

Pero al mirar hacia el rayado peatonal en la autopista de abajo, en donde pasaban una multitud de personas, entre todas ellas Sasuke se fijo en una en particular, en una pelirosa con el mismo uniforme de su escuela, era Sakura de eso no había duda y para si mismo Sasuke exclamo:

- Ella … tal vez …

En eso Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro y con un tono sarcástico le dijo a Sasuke

- Hey! Ya todo esta arreglado! El niño lindo quizás hoy conozca a alguien!

Esto saco de sus pensamientos a Sasuke quien muy molesto golpeo en la cabeza a Naruto

- POR QUE TIENES QUE HACER ESO CUANDO ESTOY CONCENTRADO!?

Naruto un poco adolorido por el golpe de Sasuke dijo

- WAAA! NO ES PARA TANTO! ACASO NO VAS A IR

Sasuke le respondió

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

continuara...

Konoha Gakuen, una muy prestigiosa escuela que sobresale de todas las demás! Todos debemos trabajar muy duro ya que los profesores son muy estrictos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos/as como algunos sabran esta historia que estoy subiendo en realidad es un manga que pueden encontrar en internet... pero el detalle esta en que el manga no fue continuado por lo que decidi continuarlo en esta historia,ademas le eh puesto un toque mio, quiero aclarar que hasta el capitulo 8 no me pertenecera la historia, pero de alli en adelante cada capitulo sera de mi autoria absoluta, asi que sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean.

Capitulo 2: Nace el amor entre Sasuke y Sakura, la cita en el centro comercial

Esa misma tarde Ino acompañada de su novio Sai, se reunió con sus amigas Sakura y Hinata en el centro comercial, lo que no esperaban era que Ino se había tomado la molestia de convertir esa salida en una cita grupal, pues Sai había también invitado a Naruto y Sasuke, las chicas no se lo tomaron muy bien pero ya no había marcha atrás, al recibir esa pequeña noticia exclamaron las 2 juntas:

- QUEE? INO TENDIAS QUE HABERNOS AVISADO!

Sai un poco apenado dijo:

- Entonces Ino nunca les dijo que se trataba de una salida grupal con Naruto y Sasuke?

Ino muy apenada les dijo:

- L-lo siento chicas, quería sorprenderlas! Acaso hice mal?

Sakura muy nerviosa dirigiéndose a Hinata le dijo

- Nah! Esta bien verdad Hinata?

En ese momento se oyó una voz que exclamaba:

- HEY MUCHACHOS AL FIN NOS ENCONTRAMOS!

Eran Sasuke y Naruto que andaban buscando a los chicos ya que se habían retrasado un poco y Naruto disculpándose dijo

- He! Perdón por la tardanza! Es que nos entretuvimos en una tienda de videojuegos!

Al darse cuenta Naruto que también estaban Sakura y Hinata, le dijo a Sakura

- AHH! P-pero si tú eres Sakura-chan! Y vas a la misma clase que yo!

Sakura lo miraba extrañamente, mientras Ino pensaba:

- Que idiota es

Por su parte Sasuke se mostraba indiferente pero en su mente se decía a si mismo:

- Debo admitir que me sorprende al igual que Naruto, encontrarme con ella en este lugar! Demasiadas casualidades en un día!

Todos se dirigieron a un café para poder charlar y pasarla bien, el lugar era muy agradable y la comida que servían también lo parecía, eligieron una mesa desde la cual se podía observar el centro comercial que estaba repleto de gente, lo primero que hicieron fue pedir algunas bebidas, al tenerlas ya en la mesa la conversación no se hizo esperar por parte de Ino la cual dijo:

- Es bueno aprovechar estas salidas, ya que dentro de poco tiempo empiezan los exámenes finales!

Sakura le contesto:

- Es cierto Ino! No vamos a tener tiempo para nada!

Este tema no le agrado mucho a Naruto el cual dijo:

- Oigan, oigan! Por que no hablamos de otro tema mas interesante? Este no me gusta para nada!

A esto Sai dijo:

- Otro tema, eh? Entonces… hace cuanto que tu pene no sale de fiesta, Naruto?

Esto le causo mucha risa al grupo y a Naruto bueno… ustedes ya saben se molesto mucho y a Sai le dijo:

- ESO NO ES UN TEMA, ES PRIVACIDAD! PERVERTIDOOO!

Por otro lado una arrogante Karin se paseaba por el centro comercial mientras decía a sus amigas

- Muchas nos deben envidiar por estar a la moda! No creen chicas?

Y su amiga le contesto

- Totalmente Karin!

Su otra amiga que estaba mirando a la gente comer en el café, se dio cuenta que hay estaban Sakura y Sasuke, no tardo en decírselo a Karin

- AHH! Karin, esa no es la frentona? E-esta en una cita con Sasuke?

Karin muy alarmada exclamo

- EH? QUEEE? ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! QUE HACE ELLA CON EL?

Su amiga le dijo

- Karin, esto no se ve bien! Si no haces algo te lo va a quitar la muy zorra!

Karin para si misma pensó

- Grr! Desde cuando tienen esas reuniones? Nunca imagine algo así! Esto me tomo por sorpresa! Pero de lo que estoy segura es que se va a arrepentir y voy golpear por donde mas le duela!

Por su parte los chicos seguían disfrutando de su conversación, Ino decía:

- Es bueno ya tener diecisiete años! Antes teníamos que salir con nuestros padres!

Sakura le contesto

- Es verdad Ino! Eso era fastidioso, siempre regañándonos y haciéndonos pasar vergüenza

Sasuke le incomodo mucho el comentario de Sakura, a tal punto que se molesto ya que el era huérfano de padres y estaba bajo la tutela de su tío desde pequeño y no pudiendo contenerse dijo fríamente

- Hmp! No hay punto de comparación… realmente no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo! Esa forma de pensar se torna una molestia

Sakura para si misma pensó

- Eh? Molestia?

El ambiente se torno tenso entre el grupo por dicho comentario, esto le causo mucha tristeza a Sakura y sorprendido por el comentario Naruto le dijo a Sasuke

- AHH! SASUKEE! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ALGO ASI A SAKURA-CHAN!

Hinata miro a Naruto y en su mente dijo sorprendida

- Naruto-kun…

Ino para tratar de calmar la situación dijo

- Eh… chicos, chicos! Por que no mejor encargamos algo para comer?

Sakura levantándose de la mesa ante la mirada de todos dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- Me parece muy buena idea! Mientras hacen los pedidos, yo iré al baño, volveré enseguida!

Ino pensó

- Sakura…

Naruto miro a Sasuke y para si mismo dijo

- Sasuke… tu, gran estúpido?

Y Sasuke solo se limito a quedarse pensativo y con un sentimiento de culpa por como le había hablado a Sakura, la cual se dirigió al baño muy triste por lo ocurrido, al llegar allí Sakura dijo:

- Por que tuve que arruinarlo todo? Hoy en la escuela, y ahora esto! Dios… hoy no es un día muy bueno para mi! Mejor regreso a casa!

En ese momento la puerta para entrar al baño se cerró, Sakura al mirar se dio cuenta de que Karin estaba allí y la miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras le decía:

- Vaya, Sakura! No tienes muy buena cara! Acaso te paso algo?

Sakura le respondió

- Karin? Que es lo que haces aquí?

Karin se acerco y tomando el cabello de Sakura le respondió

- Vine de compras! Que casualidad encontrarnos en este lugar, no crees, frentona?

Sakura quito la mano de Karin de su cabello y dijo

- No se a donde quieres llegar con esto, Karin! Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, me están esperando! mejor sigue con tu vida y no me molestes mas!

Karin se enojo y respondió

- DESDE CUANDO TE CREES LA GRAN COSA, IDIOTA?

Karin agarro fuertemente el cabello de Sakura, mientras decía

- Escúchame! No entiendo como conseguiste una cita con Sasuke, pero no voy a permitir que te quedes con el!

Sakura hacia esfuerzos por soltarse pero Karin la sujetaba muy fuerte, y Sakura le dijo

- SUELTAME KARIN!

En ese momento llegaron las amigas de Karin, una de ellas se quedo a vigilar la puerta y la otra pregunto

- Como esta resultando todo?

Karin le dijo

- Ya era hora de que llegaran! Rápido ayúdame a sujetarla!

Sakura le pregunto a Karin:

- Q-que es lo que piensas hacer?

Karin le respondió

- A Sasuke no le gustan las chicas de pelo corto, sabias Sakura? Esto llevara solo un momento

Por otra parte los demás chicos comían silenciosamente, hasta que Hinata le dijo a Ino

- Ino chan! Le habrá ocurrido algo a Sakura? Todavía no ha regresado!

Ino le contesto

- Es cierto! Quizás deberíamos ir a buscarla!

Sasuke en ese momento se levanto y les dijo a todos

- Lo siento! Pero debo irme! Naruto puedes encargarte de mi cuenta? Luego te regreso el dinero!

Naruto le dijo

- QUEE? ESPERA!

Pero ya era tarde ya Sasuke se había alejado y desaparecía entre la gente del centro comercial, en ese momento Naruto pensó:

- Que extraño! Acaso tu iras a…

Por otra parte en el baño de chicas Karin y sus amigas miraban asustadas a Sakura y decían

- Karin… ella se ve muy mal, esto no fue tan divertido como creíamos

Karin les respondió

- Ya no podemos volver atrás! VAMONOS DE AQUÍ Y RAPIDO

Mientras tanto Sasuke buscaba desesperado a Sakura y pensaba

- Donde estará? Habrá regresado a su casa? Ya paso mucho tiempo!

De pronto Sasuke volteo a mirar a un lado y vio a Karin y a sus amigas corriendo mientras decían

- Karin! no deberíamos dejar sola a Sakura! Tendremos problemas

Sasuke pensó

- Karin? Dejarla sola? Entonces ella a un no…

Rápidamente Sasuke se dirigió al baño y cuando llego allí, al ver el gran desastre de cabello, pensó

- Cabello? Pero que demonios paso aquí!?

Sasuke escucho un pequeño llanto en uno de los baños y precipitadamente abrió la puerta para decir

- Sakura aquí estas! Que sucedió? Que… que te han hecho? Sakura… quien te hizo eso?

Sakura muy sorprendida al ver que Sasuke estaba allí, pregunto un poco nerviosa

- Sasuke, que haces? Tendras problemas si te ven aquí!

Sasuke muy relajadamente respondió

- Hmp! No importa! Quien fue? No te dejare ir hasta que me lo digas! Fue Karin cierto?

En ese momento entraron al baño dos chicas las cuales estaban conversando y una le decía a la otra

- Notaste que en el nuevo local de ropa estaba Hiro?

La otra contesto

- Si, pero el no salía con Naoko?

Sakura bajo la cabeza y con una voz entre asustada y triste dijo

- Ahora no podremos salir! Que haremos?

Sasuke solo se limito a acercar su rostro al de Sakura y hacer

- SHHH!

Sakura no lo podía creer su rostro y el de Sasuke se acercaron muy despacio, terminando en un largo beso, las chicas que habían entrado sin saber lo que pasaba dentro de uno de lo baños seguían conversando tranquilamente y una de ellas le pregunto a la otra

- Oye! Que crees que sucedió aquí? Hay mucho cabello en el suelo!

La otra contesto

- Mmm? No lo se… últimamente los baños públicos son un desastre

La otra dijo

- Es cierto! Uno puede encontrarse con cualquier cosa!

Por otro lado los chicos seguían comiendo y hablando hasta que Ino le dijo a Hinata

- Hinata, ya estoy empezando a preocuparme por Sakura!

Hinata respondió

- Si, creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla, Ino chan!

En eso el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar, ere un mensaje de Sasuke que decía:

- Dobe estoy con Sakura, la acompaño a su casa, avisale a los demás

En ese momento Naruto un poco sorprendido dijo

- S-sasuke se encuentra con Sakura chicos! No se preocupen!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír lo que Naruto decía, Sai sorprendido pregunto

- En serio?

Ino muy contenta exclamo

- Ah! Naruto lo que dices es cierto? No lo puedo creer!

Naruto respondió

- Si, me acaba de mandar un mensaje avisando que el la acompañara hasta su casa!

Luego de seguir charlando durante media hora más los chicos decidieron irse, Sai dijo amistosamente

- A pesar de los imprevistos, lo hemos pasado bien!

Ino dijo

- Es verdad Sai! Hey! Escucha Hinata! Que harás? Vienes con nosotros?

Hinata contesto

- N-no quiero molestar! Iré sola a casa, gracias

Naruto en aquel momento dijo sonriendo

- Hinata! Ya es casi de noche, sola no es buena idea! Si quieres puedo acompañarte!

Hinata se ruborizo y pensó:

- A-acompañarme?

Ino muy emocionada, en su mente pensaba:

- Uyy! Si lo hubiera planeado, no habría salido tan bien!

Sai miraba a Ino extrañado y pensaba:

- Ino?

Por otro lado Sasuke había acompañado a Sakura hasta su casa y ya estaban por despedirse, Sakura le dijo

- Aquí es! Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa Sasuke-kun! Y gracias por prestarme tu chaleco, fue de gran ayuda!

Sakura estaba a punto de quitarse el chaleco, cuando Sasuke le dijo

- No, puedes tenerlo y me los devuelves luego!

Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió, luego Sasuke continuo diciendo

- Entonces…

Pero no pudo decir nada porque sus caras se acercaron lentamente, para finalmente terminar en un apasionado beso, luego de separar sus labios Sakura le dijo

- Sasuke yo…

El contesto

- Mm? Que sucede?

Sakura continúo diciendo

- … quería pedirte disculpas por el comentario que dije en el café!

Sasuke se molesto un poco y le dijo

- Ahh… por que tienes que disculparte por todo? No tienes por que hacerlo!

Sakura un poco apenada dijo

- P-pero Sasuke-kun! yo…

Sasuke no la dejo terminar, pues en ese momento el le dijo

- Escucha debo irme y no te preocupes por eso! Mañana nos veremos en la escuela, si!

En ese momento Sasuke empezó a caminar para irse, mientras Sakura le decía

- Ah! E-esta bien! Nos vemos!

Mientras lo veía alejarse, en su mente decía:

- NO PUEDO CREERLO! ACOMPAÑADA Y BESADA POR SASUKE UCHIHA, ESTE ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA! SIGUE ASI SAKURA!

Por otra parte Naruto acompañaba a Hinata a su casa, pero aun les faltaba mucho, conversaban un poco, Naruto decía

- Tu sabes! Siempre que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, la mayoría de las veces termino fallando! Pero aun así no me voy a dar por vencido!

Hinata le respondió

- N-naruto kun, esa es la parte de ti que muchos no logran ver…

Naruto un poco confundido solo pudo decir

- Eh?

Hinata dijo

- Yo creo que eres mas capaz que muchos en la escuela!

El pregunto

- Por que piensas eso?

Hinata le contesto

- B-bueno siempre que fallas en algo, siempre vuelves a intentarlo! Nunca pierdes la fe en algo que te propones y te esfuerzas en conseguirlo aunque te lleve tiempo! Por eso yo creo en ti y mi corazón me dice que lograras todos tus objetivos!

Naruto un poco sonrojado por el comentario, dijo

- Gracias Hinata! Nunca antes me habían dicho algo así! Sabes? Me gustan mucho las personas como tu!

Hinata quedo atónita por lo que le había dicho Naruto y pensó:

- L-le gustan las personas como yo?

Por aquel parque en el que Naruto y Hinata se encontraban, a cierta distancia paseaban Neji Hyuga que era primo de Hinata y su novia Tenten, mientras caminaban Tenten vio a Naruto y Hinata, ella pensó que esos 2 estaban en una cita y dijo a Neji

- Mira Neji! No es Hinata?

Neji que estaba distraído solo dijo

- Mm?

Pero al ver a Hinata con Naruto no le gusto para nada y Tenten le dijo

- No sabia que estuviera saliendo con Naruto!

Neji no le contesto y solo se quedo observando mientras pensaba:

- Que hace saliendo con un rebelde como Naruto? Esto podría perjudicar…

continuara...

por ultimo gracias por las criticas me ayudan bastante... tengo en mente un gran final jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

hola amigos/as aqui les traigo otro espisodio de esta fantastica serie

los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean

Capitulo 3: problemas en la escuela

Al día siguiente en la escuela las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normales y así llego la hora de receso, muchos estudiantes se reunían en grupo en los diferentes espacios de la institución, en el patio una pelirosa, una rubia y una pelinegra hablaban muy seriamente sobre algunos de los hechos que habían acontecido el día anterior y que la rubia y la pelinegra desconocían.

Ino un poco molesta dijo:

- En verdad, Karin se paso de la raya! Esto no debería quedar así Sakura

Hinata un poco preocupada contesto:

- Es cierto! Lo que sucedió no debes pasarlo por alto!

Ino con cara de indignación siguió diciendo:

- Recuerdas aquella vez?

-flashback-

Sakura corre muy emocionada hacia su amiga Ino y le dice:

- Ino-chan! Dicen que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las niñas de pelo largo

-fin del flashback-

- eso era importante para ti! – reitero Ino.

Sakura solo sonrió y dijo:

- He… y espere mucho tiempo para lograr el cabello largo! pero no quedo tan mal – hablaba con mucha sinceridad en su rostro.

Hinata dijo:

- Eso no es suficiente, Sakura!

Ino también dijo:

- Deberías hablar con la directora y explicarle lo que te hizo!

Sakura contesto:

- Realmente… quiero evitar mas problemas, hay cosas mas importantes! – mientras decía estas palabras pensaba en Sasuke.

Ino cambiando completamente su expresión dijo:

- Eso si! Y es algo que la tonta de Karin no logro! Que esperas? Por que no vas a buscarlo?

Sakura dijo:

- Ahora que lo dices… tengo que devolverle el chaleco que me presto! Esa es una buena oportunidad – mientras decía esto un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Ino muy alegremente dijo:

- Y QUE ESPERA? VE CON EL! Y DEMUESTRALE DE QUE ESTAS ECHA! – diciendo esto Ino tomo a Hinata por el hombro y a Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza y un poco extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

Por otro lado en el salón de clases un rubio leía silenciosamente, sin dejar de mirar el libro reflexionaba sobre la lectura y pensando en voz alta dijo:

- Siglo XVII características de la época… hum debería preguntarle a Hinata – pero dudaba si debía preguntarle o no.

En ese instante alguien le arrebato el libro de las manos, miro y al percatarse de quien se trataba exclamo:

- EHH! OYE DEVUELVEMELO SASUKE! – dijo con un tono muy infantil.

Sasuke solo se limito a mirar el libro y le pregunto:

- Historia? Desde cuando estudias en tus ratos libres? – no lograba comprender al cabeza hueca de su amigo, estudiar no iba con Naruto.

- Mientras tu merondeas con tus locas fans, el nuevo Naruto se prepara para los exámenes! Haha – dijo Naruto muy orgulloso de si mismo.

- Nuevo? Pero si yo veo al mismo idiota de siempre! – dijo Sasuke con tono burlón- Hey dobe! Escuche que hablabas algo de Hinata dime… que sucedió entre ustedes ayer? – tenia curiosidad ya que el sabia que Hinata estaba muy enamorada de Naruto hacia mucho tiempo.

- N-NADA! POR QUE DICES ESO TEMEE? ELLA SOLO ME ESTA AYUDANDO CON LOS ESTUDIOS! – respondió muy nervioso y confundido, no sabia por que Sasuke le hacia esa pregunta – HA! Pero y tu?– dijo para desviar el tema – el pequeño Sasuke estaba tan apresurado, que no tenia ni tiempo de pagar la cuenta! Y justamente sucedió cuando Sakura-chan no regreso! – en verdad quería desviar el tema para no tener que responderle a Sasuke.

- Que intentas decirme? – dijo Sasuke muy serio pero a la vez confundido

- Vamos Sasuke que planeas? Eres mi mejor amigo y se que no eres de hacer esas cosas! – dijo Naruto pues mas que por desviar el tema en realidad se le hacia raro que Sasuke se hubiera interesado en Sakura y la hubiera acompañado a su casa.

- Por que debería planear algo? – a Sasuke no le gustaba a donde estaba yendo la conversación, pero quería dejarle los puntos bien claros a Naruto.

- Hace tiempo que esta en nuestra misma clase! Por que ahora estas interesado en ella? Lo que te hizo aquella chica, no significa que todas sean iguales! – Naruto pensaba que Sasuke jugaba con Sakura por eso le dijo que recordara a aquella chica de su pasado y lo que ella le había hecho, para que según el no dañara a Sakura – jugar de esa forma no le hace bien a nadie – esto lo dijo Naruto sin pensar en lo que Sasuke en realidad empezaba a sentir por Sakura.

- Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo! No tiene nada que ver con el presente – No le gusto para nada que Naruto lo hiciera pensar en su pasado y una serie de recuerdos invadieron la mente de Sasuke.

En ese momento Sakura se dirigía al salón de clases ya que por ningún rincón de la escuela había podido encontrar al Uchiha y algo le decía que debía estar en el salón.

- Me pregunto donde estará? – decía esto en voz alta – en el patio no estaba! Supongo que debe andar por aquí! – le agradaba poder volver a verle y hablar con el, ya que no había podido decirle las cosas que sintió cuando estaba junto a el día anterior – si se encuentra en el aula, espero no interrumpirlo si esta estudiando? – pensó esto cuando llego a la puerta del salón.

No se había equivocado hay estaba Sasuke, pero estaba discutiendo con Naruto, así que se quedo parada sin abrir la puerta para escuchar lo que decía y se entristeció mucho por lo que oyó

- Ya te dije que desde aquella vez, te convertiste en un egocéntrico y no te importan los demás – decía Naruto con mucha seguridad – pero Sakura parece una buena chica y no deberías jugar con ella como lo haces – decía esto sin saber que precisamente Sakura los estaba escuchando.

- No te incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer – dijo Sasuke con mucha seriedad.

Sakura había escuchado suficiente de la discusión y lentamente fue dejando en el suelo la bolsa que contenía el chaleco que Sasuke le había prestado, para después alejarse rápidamente con la cabeza baja, mientras tanto en el salón la discusión terminaba.

- Y para que sepas, yo no estoy jugando con ella! No se a que vino todo esto – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta – además no estoy para que me sermonees! Toma tu libro – le tiro el libro y abrió la puerta para salir, pero para su sorpresa estaba la bolsa con su chaleco.

- Ah? Quieres decir que tu… tu estas…- balbuceo Naruto tratando de entender lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke levanto la bolsa del suelo y se quedo pensando, luego Naruto se acerco a el y dijo:

- Oye! No era eso, lo que traías puesto en el centro comercial? – se confundió mas al ver el chaleco de Sasuke hay.

- Sakura estaba aquí – pensó Sasuke y empezó a preocuparse por lo que hubiera podido escuchar

- Por que miras la nada? Hay algo de lo que me haya perdido – dijo Naruto muy confundido

Sasuke estaba muy pensativo y preocupado, varias preguntas rodeaban su mente y precipitadamente le dio la bolsa a Naruto y salió corriendo

- Naruto sostén esto! Necesito arreglar algunas cosas, regreso luego – dijo Sasuke alejándose rápidamente.

- ESPERAA SASUKE! QUE SUCEDE? – pregunto desesperado el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues el pelinegro ya se había alejado demasiado – ughh… por que nunca me entero de lo que pasa? – dijo de una manera muy graciosa

Por otro lado el patio de la escuela estaba repleto de alumnos que desayunaban, paseaba y hablaban, en una banca de las tantas que había en ese lugar estaba sentada una joven pelinegra y ojos color luna, tenia un libro el cual estaba leyendo muy concentrada sin percatarse que dos chicos la observaban a distancia bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

- Entonces Hinata esta saliendo con Naruto? No veo que pueda tener eso de malo Neji-sama – decía un pelinegro, el cual tenia un peinado estilo tazón y se llamaba Rock Lee y era el mejor amigo de Neji primo de Hinata.

- Tu no entiendes, Hinata es una de las herederas de la empresa Hyuga, si mantiene una relación con Naruto pueden surgir problemas! Naruto también forma parte de la empresa que compite con la nuestra! La empresa Uzumaki! Y hubo muchos conflictos que Hinata desconoce! – dijo Neji con mucha seriedad, se notaba que era un tema muy delicado

- Ya veo! Ahí radica el problema! Pero que puedes hacer tu al respecto? – decía Lee entendiéndolo todo.

- No lo se, pero… si puedo evitarlo pero con tal de que esto no perjudique a nuestra empresa familiar, entonces hare lo que este a mi alcance! – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono amenazante.

Después de lo de Sasuke, Naruto se decidió a preguntarle a Hinata para que aclarara sus dudas en historia, se dirigió al patio, pero había mucha gente y no podía encontrarla

- Me pregunto donde estará? – se preguntaba Naruto - ahm… donde… donde… - por fin la vio sentada leyendo un libro y corrió hacia ella – AHH HINATAA AHÍ ESTAS! – exclamo acercándose a ella.

- N-naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata al darse cuenta de que el rubio venia hacia ella.

- ESTABA BUSCANDOTE COMO LOCO! – decía Naruto acercándose mas – Necesito que… - no pudo terminar por que en ese preciso instante se tropezó y fue a caer encima de Hinata quedando cara a cara uno con el otro.

Neji y Lee se percataron de esto y al ver a Naruto encima Hinata exclamaron unísonamente:

- AAHHHH! – con caras de mucha sorpresa

Entre tanto Hinata se sonrojo al ver a Naruto encima de ella

- Na-naruto-kun? – balbuceo Hinata muy nerviosa y sonrojada – estas bien Naruto-kun? – el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir muy fuerte, al punto que sentía que se le iba a salir de su pecho.

- Ah? Si, no te preocupes yo… yo solo… - Naruto sintió una sensación extraña en su corazón, como si al estar cerca de la pelinegra su corazón se acelerara.

Pero en ese momento sintió que alguien lo tomara por su chaleco y lo tirara con mucha fuerza contra el suelo.

- ALEJATE DE AQUÍ UZUMAKI! – dijo Neji lanzando a Naruto, tenia una mirada de odio que dirigió hacia el rubio.

- NEJI-KUN? QUE HACES? – pregunto Hinata con mucho sobresalto – NEJI, POR QUE HACES ESTO? – no entendía por que Neji actuaba de esa forma.

- Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS? NO MERECES LLEVAR EL APELLIDO HYUGA! – dijo Neji mirándola con la misma mirada odio que le dirigió a Naruto – NO PUEDES VALERTE POR SI SOLA QUE TIENES QUE ANDAR ENREDANDOTE CON REBELDES COMO NARUTO!? ERES UNA VERGÜENZA! NARUTO SOLO PUEDE TRAERTE PROBLEMAS, Y SU APELLIDO LO CONDENA!

- Neji… - solamente pudo decir Lee sorprendido por las duras palabras que le dijo a Hinata.

- KJJ – bufo Naruto en el suelo muy molesto por las palabras de Neji contra Hinata –HEY! Pedazo de porquería! Antes de hablar de Hinata o de mi familia… lávate bien la boca! Me oíste? – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo y apretando su puño, en el cual tenia una cinta de color negro con un espiral en el medio – no eres nadie para manejar la vida de los demás! Te crees demasiado especial, no? – dijo esto mientras se ponía su cinta en la frente y le miraba fijamente – pues te daré una paliza, para que entres en razón y así Hinata será toda mía! – tenia una mirada muy seria y se notaba que tenia mucha confianza en si mismo.

- To-toda suya? – dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate.

- Ohh… eso tiene alta connotación sexual – dijo Lee dando doble sentido a las palabras de Naruto.

Rápidamente los alumnos que por allí andaba se amontonaron alrededor de Naruto y Neji quienes se dirigían miradas de odio mutuo.

- PELEAA… PELEAA!... PELEA! – gritaban unísonamente algunos alumnos.

- Neji… - bufo Tenten quien observaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su amado.

- Muy bien! Si eso es lo que quieres, te demostrare quien es el mejor! – dijo Neji poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- TE VAS A ARREPENTIR IMBECIL! – grito Naruto corriendo hacia el con intenciones de golpearlo.

Por otra parte Sasuke aun no encontraba a Sakura, aun seguía buscándola y parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

- Donde se habrá metido? Solo me queda este sector y el patio! Pero no debe haber ido muy lejos – dijo para si mismo, mientras cruzaba a otro pasillo, donde se dio cuenta que estaba la pelirosa mirando por una ventana.

- Realmente soy una idiota, por caer en ese juego! Por que no me di cuenta antes? Tendría que haberlo imaginado! Todo resultaba muy perfecto! Demasiado perfecto como para que fuera cierto! – decía Sakura muy decepcionada por todo lo que había escuchado y no se dio cuenta de que alguien había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho.

- Después de escuchar todo eso… no se si darte un beso o suspenderlos por el resto del día! Tu que opinas Sakura? – le dijo Sasuke al oído y con un tono seductor que sorprendió mucho a Sakura

- Sasuke-kun! Que haces aquí? – dijo una muy sorprendida Sakura – lo siento tengo que irme! – dijo intentando irse, no quería verlo se sentía usada.

- No, no iras a ningún lado! – dijo Sasuke tomándola por su brazo para detenerla - dime, que fue lo que escuchaste? – interrogo el Uchiha.

- Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que eres un fraude! –dijo la pelirosa bajando la cabeza.

- AH SI? TU NO CONOCES NADA SOBRE MI! SI TE GUSTA ESCUCHAR DETRÁS DE LAS PUERTAS, TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO HASTA EL FINAL DE LA CONVERSACION! – dijo Sasuke muy molesto.

- NO FUE A PROPOSITO! SOLA PASABA A DEJAR TU CHALECO! AHORA ALEJATE DE MI! SI TE GUSTA JUGAR CON MUJERES, ENTONCES BUSCATE OTRA! AFUERA TIENES MUCHAS FANS QUE SE PRESTAN A ESO! – Sakura dijo esto mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – ESPERO QUE TE DIVIERTAS MUCHO! – dijo muy dolida.

- POR QUE NO TE CALMAS UN POCO!? – dijo Sasuke acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Sakura.

Sakura no pudo reaccionar, al ver a Sasuke acercarse mas y mas a ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil sin mover ni un musculo y al darse cuenta, Sasuke ya había unido sus labios con los de ella, al principio ella se resistió pero después correspondió, se besaron por 20 segundo y la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse.

- Sakura… escúchame bien… - dijo Sasuke abrazándola – lo diré una vez y espero que entiendas! Lo que dijo Naruto fueron solo suposiciones de el! Ahora, lo que quiero que sepas, es que yo voy en serio y no hay ningún tipo de juego – dijo Sasuke con una voz seria pero sincera.

- Sasuke… perdóname… perdóname Sasuke-kun! – dijo Sakura abrazándolo mas fuerte.

- Hmp! Siempre… pides perdón por todo… - dijo el Uchiha muy serio, para luego volver a unir sus labios con la pelirosa.

Esta vez fue un beso muy apasionado, pero alguien venia caminando silenciosamente hacia ellos.

- Eh… disculpen… - dijo una voz muy calmada, interrumpiendo el beso y sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

Era Shikamaru uno de sus compañeros de clases, el era muy inteligente y analítico, pero a la vez era muy flojo y todo lo que requería esfuerzo de su parte lo consideraba un fastidio, al darse cuenta Sasuke y Sakura que era el quien los había interrumpido se pusieron muy nerviosos.

- Esto es muy problemático para mí, interrumpir algo tan íntimo, pero… - continúo diciendo con su voz calmada.

- Que sucede Shikamaru? – pregunto Sasuke desesperado por saber el motivo de su interrupción

- Bueno, vine a avisarte que Naruto se metió en problemas! Ya que eres su amigo quizás deberías ir a ver, esta peleando contra Neji y van en serio! – dijo Shikamaru cambiando un poco su tono de voz.

- Neji? Pero si el es el mejor de la zona en artes marciales! – dijo Sakura sorprendida.

- Pero cual fue la razón para llegar a ese punto!? – pregunto Sasuke preocupado por su amigo

- La razón es sencilla… Hinata Hyuga – respondió Shikamaru muy serio.

Por su parte en el patio la pelea entre Naruto y Neji continuaba, parecía que Naruto llevaba las de perder.

- Ughh demonios! – bufo Naruto intentando levantarse del suelo.

- Ahh… resultaste ser un debilucho, Uzumaki! – dijo Neji limpiándose un poco de sangre que tenia en su cara, este tenia la cinta de Naruto en su mano.

- Ya basta! Por favor, Neji! Déjalo en paz… - dijo Hinata derramando sus lagrimas

- Hinata… - pensó Ino al ver llorar a su amiga, ella observaba a distancia abrazada a Sai, este a su vez tenia una mirada seria.

- Vamos, sécate esas lagrimas Hinata, aun no estoy vencido! Ya lo veras! – dijo muy seguro el rubio – Ughh esto fue solo un pre-calentamiento – en ese momento el Uzumaki se levanto del suelo.

- Imposible… después de recibir tantos golpes, puede levantarse! Ya veo… entonces no bromeaba cuando se refirió a Hinata – pensó Neji viendo fijamente a Naruto.

- Naruto-kun… - dijo Hinata aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

- HEY! Ya no llores y confía en mi, Hinata! – dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo y dedicándole una gran sonrisa – AHH! Y EN CUANTO A TI… DEVUELVEME MI CINTAAA! – le dijo a Neji con un tono infantil.

- Mm? Esto? – miro la cinta – esta cosa no vale nada, eres un ridículo! – dijo Neji tirando al suelo y pisoteando la cinta.

- KJJ… - bufo Naruto enfurecido – ERES UN… MALDITO IMBECIL! – el rubio corrió hacia Neji, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

- Pero que demonios!? – dijo Neji muy nervioso, la mirada de Naruto lo había perturbado.

- Ino! que fue lo que paso? – dijo Sakura llegando junto a Sasuke.

- Sakura! – dijo Ino sorprendida.

- ERA HORA DE QUE TE PUSIERAS SERIO! PREPARATE! – dijo Neji que también empezó a correr hacia el rubio.

- AQUÍ TERMINA TODO! – dijo Naruto muy seguro, con cada paso que daban se acercaban mas y mas los dos combatientes.

- NEJI! – grito Tenten desesperada

- I-INCREIBLE – solo pudo decir Lee

Llego el momento de tensión, todas las miradas se posaron en Naruto y Neji, estos se acercaron uno al otro y mutuamente dieron su golpe final, pasaron de largo cada uno y se quedaron inmóviles, había un silencio rotundo, solo se escuchaba el palpitar de los corazones, había miradas de sorpresa por parte de Sasuke y Hinata, Naruto tenia su cinta en la mano y solo se limito a sonreír, Neji volteo a ver al rubio, Naruto empezó a tambalearse y comenzó a caer.

- TE TENGO! NARUTO ESTAS BIEN? – dijo Sasuke agarrando a su amigo para que no callera.

- Que? – pensó Neji dándose cuenta de que la cinta no estaba en su mano – no solo logro quitarme la cinta, si no que también… pero en que momento el…? – Neji estaba sorprendido.

- Ahh! Demasiado predecible! Neji gano – dijo una peliroja entre la multitud que había presenciado la pelea.

- Te recomendaría que hablaras menos y observaras más Karin! – dijo un chico que estaba al lado de la peliroja, ese chico se llamaba Suigetsu y también pertenecía a la misma clase que Naruto y los demás.

- HE HE! Pude hacerlo! Después de todo, el no era tan rápido como pensaba! – dijo Naruto agarrado del hombro de Sasuke y con una gran sonrisa.

- Ughh… - se escucho por parte de Neji y este callo al suelo muy adolorido, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- NEJI! – grito Tenten al ver caer a su amado.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el giro que dio la pelea, pero Naruto era el triunfador de eso no había duda.

- Por lo visto no eres tan bueno en las artes marciales como decían! Deberías entrenar mas! – dijo Naruto poniéndose frente a un abatido Neji – y escucha atentamente… no voy a permitir que hables mal de mi familia y te guste o no, Hinata seguirá tratándose conmigo! – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono autoritario.

- Na-naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata sorprendida y sonrojada

- A menos que quieras otra paliza lo haría con gusto – continuo diciéndole Naruto a Neji.

- NARUTOOOOO! TE ESCUCHE! OTRA VEZ MENTIENDOTE EN PROBLEMAS, EH? – dijo una voz autoritaria, esta voz puso muy nervioso a Naruto, era la voz de la directora de la escuela.

- Ighh! – balbuceo Naruto asustado, pues sabia lo que le esperaba.

- A DIRECCION AHORA MISMO! – dijo la directora Tsunade que venia acompañada del profesor Kakashi y el profesor Iruka.

- PERO NO ES JUSTO! POR QUE YO? EL COMENZO A MOLESTRAMEE!

- Sin peros jovencito! – dijo la directora molesta.

- Vamos Naruto! Hazle caso a la directora Tsunade! – dijo el profesor Iruka llevándose a Naruto.

- Iruka-sensei, juro que no fue mi culpa – dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza.

- Lo se, yo te creo! Luego hablare con Neji! – dijo el profesor Iruka mirando al mencionado.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Tenten y Lee corrieron para ayudar a Neji, que todavía estaba en el suelo e Ino se acerco a Hinata.

- Vaya Hinata! Gran revuelo armo Naruto por ti – dijo Ino con un tono pícaro.

- Ino-chan – solo dijo Hinata.

- Woo… Naruto demostró ser un gran oponente! – dijo Lee a Neji, pero en ese momento vio a Sakura – AHH…! OYE TU, HERMOSA Y SENSUAL CHICA DE OJOS VERDES! – grito sonrojado por la hermosura de la chica.

- Ah…? Disculpa me hablas a mi? – pregunto Sakura confundida.

- Eres hermosa! Salgamos juntos y disfrutemos en compañía la llama de la juventud! Muaack! Muaack! – Lee le lanzo dos besos en forma de corazón

- LA LLAMA DE LA QUE? WHAAA! ALEJALOS DE MII! – dijo Sakura al ver que esos dos pequeños corazones se aproximaban.

En ese momento Sasuke se interpuso y con su dedo los exploto como una burbuja y Sakura respiro aliviada.

- AHH! Has roto el amor que le profeso! – exclamo Lee sorprendido – E-entonces quiere decir que ustedes mantienen una relación candente extra-escolar? – pregunto preocupado

- Ca-candente? – dijo Sasuke confundido – TSK! Si lo que quieres saber es si yo tengo algo con Sakura, entonces mi respuesta es, si! Eso aclara tus dudas? – dijo muy serio pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Que? El no estaba bromeando? Realmente iba en serio? – se pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta por las palabras que había dicho Sasuke.

- POR QUEEEE? WHAAAAA! NO PUEDE SER – gritaron muchas chicas lamentándose.

- Q-que dije algo malo? Por que todos miran así? – dijo Sasuke por las miradas extrañas que todos le dirigían.

- Increíble que Sasuke se atreviera a decir algo como eso en publico! No crees Karin? – dijo Suigetsu en tono bulón a una boquiabierta Karin.

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo Sakura sonrojada y sorprendida.

Luego de esto la directora Tsunade y el profesor Kakashi ordenaron a todos los alumnos que volvieran a sus respectivos salones, las siguientes horas de clase pasaron sin novedad alguna.

continuara...

espero que les haya gustado, planeaba subirlo ayer me faltaba mucho para terminarlo y lo aplace para hoy, bueno nos estamos leyendo ADIOS!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdon por no haberlo subido antes, es que la pereza me ataco y me tomo mucho tiempo poder escribirlo, pero bueno eso no viene al caso, ahora si los dejo para lean.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Vacaciones de verano y el hermano de Sasuke

Semanas mas tarde, comenzaron los exámenes finales. Después de la pelea entre Naruto y Neji, no hubo más conflictos en la escuela, aunque ellos aun no arreglan diferencias. Todos aprobaron, inclusive Naruto, gracias a las horas de estudio con Hinata, pasados los nervios de los exámenes, tuvieron tiempo de descanso. Karin por su parte no molesto mas, últimamente se le ve acompañada por Suigetsu y finalmente llego el verano y con el, las vacaciones.

Era muy de mañana y un rubio dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su cama, de repente la puerta de la habitación del rubio se abrió y lentamente Jiraya se fue acercando a la cama del chico, Jiraya era el tutor de Naruto desde la muerte de su padre y siempre lo había querido como un hijo, aunque muchas veces Naruto lo sacaba de quicio y siempre terminaban discutiendo.

- URYYAAAA! – grito Jiraya dando una patada que saco a Naruto de su cama – NARUTO! YA LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

- WHAAA! – grito el rubio cayendo al suelo y levantándose rápidamente – QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – dijo Naruto molesto por la acción de su tutor.

- QUE ES LO QUE HAGO? TIENES EL VENTILADOR Y EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO PRENDIDOS! – dijo Jiraya muy molesto – LA PROXIMA VEZ PAGA LOS IMPUESTOS TU!

- Uh? Eso…? – dijo apenado el chico – es que el sonido del ventilador… me ayuda a dormir! HE HE!

- Te ayuda a dormir? Eres… raro! – dijo Jiraya con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

Jiraya no entendía al chico, además de ser problemático Naruto siempre hacia y decía cosas raras, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su personalidad, en ese instante Jiraya se quedo observando el collar que llevaba Naruto en su cuello, ese collar fue un regalo del padre de Naruto para el.

- Ah… veo que estas usando el collar! Hacia tiempo que no te lo veía puesto – dijo Jiraya mirando el collar.

- Si… si lo dejo guardado puede deteriorarse! – dijo Naruto con tono nostálgico y tomando el collar con sus manos – además es una forma de mantener frescos los recuerdos!

- Ya veo… mira! Hoy es un hermoso día! – dijo Jiraya abriendo las cortinas de la habitación – por que no sales un rato? Últimamente te eh notado un poco diferente, te ocurre algo?

- En realidad, no mucho! – dijo Naruto buscando una camisa para ponerse – quizás sea por que Hinata es la persona que mas me entiende y hace un mes que esta de vacaciones con su familia!

- Ah si! Hinata, esa hermosa y dulce chica! La extrañas cierto? – dijo Jiraya con una mirada pervertida – puedo entenderte a la perfección! ¿Cómo no extrañar eso grandes pe… - no pudo continuar por que Naruto lanzo su embace de gel para el cabello hacia la cara de Jiraya.

- NO ES SOLO ESO! – grito Naruto muy molesto por el comentario – PERO NI SE TE OCURRA ECHARLE EL OJO PERVERTIDOOO!

- No es solo eso? – pregunto Jiraya siendo golpeado por el embace.

En ese instante el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar, era una llamada y se dirigió a su mesa de noche para contestarla.

- Definitivamente, el no cambiara jamás! – pensó Naruto contestando la llamada – hol… - bufo Naruto y luego exclamo emocionado – REALMENTE ES CIERTO? E-ERES TU? ENTONCES PASO A VISITARTE YA MISMO!

Por otro lado un pelinegro se disponía a salir de su apartamento para reunirse con su novia y sus amigos.

- Hmp! Me voy! – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera Sasuke! Recuerda no llegar tarde – dijo Itachi a Sasuke – tienes cosas que hacer!

Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, aunque los dos no se llevaban bien, Itachi se había ido a culminar sus estudios a Estados Unidos por órdenes de su tío, pero había venido a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Japón.

- Ah si? – dijo Sasuke - y quien te crees para darme ordenes?

- Bueno simplemente por el hecho… de llevarte casi cinco años y ser tu hermano mayor, eso es poco? – dijo Itachi sin quitar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo sentado en el living.

- Ha! Ahora te vienes a hacer el preocupado por su hermano menor – dijo Sasuke un poco molesto – viví mucho tiempo solo, y porque hayas venido de Estados Unidos por las vacaciones no significa nada!

- Sabes que la tutela de Madara no es de mi confianza! – dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a Sasuke.

Madara era el tío de los dos hermanos y asumió la tutela estos cuando sus padres murieron y fue quien mando a estudiar a Itachi a Estados Unidos por razones desconocidas, pero ahora solo era tutor de Sasuke por que Itachi ya era mayor de edad.

- Hmp! No sabes nada – dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta – el estuvo mas presente que tu en todos estos años!

- HEY HEY! DISCUTIENDO CON TU HERMANO? – dijo un chico que estaba parado en la puerta, era de cabello largo y rubio, tenia una mirada aterradora, este chico tenia una boca en cada mano – ESO NO ESTA BIEN PEQUEÑOOo…

Ese chico rubio se llamaba Deidara y venia acompañado de un pelirojo llamado Sasori, ambos eran amigos de Itachi.

- WHAAAA! – grito Sasuke cayéndose al suelo, pues se había asustado al ver a ese chico raro.

- Uh… te asuste? Calma pequeño solo están pintadas! Mira, ves? – dijo Deidara tratando de calmar a Sasuke.

- Pe-pero que demonios le ocurre a este tipo? – dijo Sasuke aun asustado.

- Deidara deberías dejar de hacer esas tonterías! – dijo Sasori entrando al apartamento y dirigiendo su mirada a Itachi dijo – escucha Itachi! Ya todo esta listo! Mañana se inaugura! Pero el problema es que aun no llegamos a repartir los volantes, veníamos a pedirte si nos ayudas a hacerlo, por que nosotros dos no vamos a poder solos!

- Entiendo! No te preocupes Sasori, les ayudo! – dijo Itachi.

- Yo mejor me largo! Raros! – pensó Sasuke saliendo del apartamento.

Por otro lado en una de las tantas piscinas publicas que en la ciudad había por las vacaciones de verano, dos rubios se encontraban sentados en una mesa conversando.

- Si que has sido puntual Naruto – dijo Ino

- Si, hable con Hinata y me dijo que viniera aquí directamente! – dijo Naruto asintiendo, para luego decir - oye! Es raro que Sai no te acompañe, le ocurrió algo?

- Bueno, el no pudo venir, por que mañana expone sus cuadros! y tenia que ayudar a repartir unos volantes para el evento! – contesto la rubia colocándose bronceador en sus brazos – me dejo algunos, cuando vengan los demás los repartiré! – finalizo la chica y luego dijo – pero hablando de Hinata. Sabias que ella te aprecia y admira mucho?

- Uh? – contesto Naruto confundido – que quieres decir con eso Ino?

- Ah por favor! – dijo extrañada la rubia – no te has dado cuenta aun?

En ese momento fuero interrumpidos, porque alguien se acerco a la mesa de los dos rubios.

- H-hola chicos! – dijo una tímida voz muy conocida – al fin llegue!

- Ahh! Mira Naruto quien acaba de llegar! – dijo Ino sorprendida volteando a ver a Hinata.

- Ah… - bufo Naruto viendo a la ojiperla que a su parecer estaba muy hermosa con ese traje de baño negro que llevaba puesto - Hinata – pensó el rubio.

- H-hola Naruto-kun! – dijo tímidamente Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ah… H-hola Hinata! – dijo el rubio bajando la mirada para que no vieran lo rojo que se había puesto – como estas? T-todo bien?

- Eh? Cuando perdió la efusividad? Ohh! Ya veo! Necesita un empujoncito! – pensó Ino riéndose y luego dijo – AHH! Ya Naruto! Tu lo sabes, yo lo se! Dime cuantas imágenes acaban de pasar por tu cabeza?

- INO-CHANN! – grito Hinata muy roja por el comentario y Naruto se puso muy nervioso.

- Vamos chicos! Solo fue una broma! Ha Ha – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara.

En ese momento un pelinegro se fue acercando a la mesa donde estaban los chicos y detrás de el un montón de chicas lo observaban.

- AHH! Es hermoso – decían algunas chicas mirando al Uchiha – que chico mas lindo!

- Que es lo que sucede? – pregunto Hinata volteando a ver lo que pasaba.

- Ah, es Sasuke – dijo Naruto dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Pero al darse cuenta que el pelinegro venia sin camisa Ino y Hinata se le quedaron viendo embobadas como las otras chicas.

- Vaya, si que es cierto lo que dicen! – dijo Ino todavía embobada viendo a Sasuke – suertuda Sakura!

- QUEEEE? USTEDES TAMBIEN? – dijo Naruto con el ceño funcido – E-esto es increíble! – pensó el rubio y luego se dirigió a Sasuke que acababa de llegar a la mesa – uh… por cierto teme, por que Sakura no esta contigo?

- Se suponía que estaría aquí! Por que lo preguntas baka? – dijo Sasuke muy serio.

- N-no, por nada! Hey chicos por que no entramos a la piscina? - dijo Naruto cambiando el tema.

- Si! Realmente hace mucho calor, entremos de una vez! – dijo Ino apoyando la idea – Sasuke, tu no vienes?

- No, aun no. Me quedare a tomar algo fresco, vayan ustedes – respondió Sasuke marchándose a comprar.

Luego de haber comprado un refresco Sasuke se sentó en una mesa a esperar a Sakura, ya había pasado más de media hora y la pelirosa no aparecía, además había muchas chicas no le quitaban la vista de encima y eso lo incomodaba enormemente.

- Por que tarda tanto? Hace media hora que estoy esperando! Hmp! Vengo aquí solo por ella y la señorita se da el lujo de llegar tarde – pensaba Sasuke muy molesto – Tsk! Esto ya es incomodo, si no viene en cinco segundos salgo a buscarla – dijo para si mismo, ya había perdido la paciencia.

- SASUKEE-KUNN! – grito Sakura abrazando al Uchiha por la espalda y luego dijo – perdón por la tardanza!

- Ughh – bufo Sasuke al ser abrazado, para luego sonrojarse y decir – ahh… Sakura no hagas eso!

- Me perdonas por hacerte esperar – dijo Sakura sin separarse de el.

- Hmp no lo se! - Dijo Sasuke bajando un poco la mirada.

- AHH! Te enojaste? Es que mi mama necesitaba ayuda con la biblioteca… - dijo Sakura un poco apenada – y me tuve que quedar entonces…

- Uh? – dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola y con un tono seductor le dijo al oído – realmente eres molesta! No tienes por que explicar nada, pero solo te perdono si esta noche… aceptas cenar en mi casa!

Por otra parte una chica ojiperla estaba sentada en la orilla de la piscina chapoteando el agua con sus pies y pensando en Naruto.

- Que debo hace? – pensaba Hinata mientras suspiraba – estos días lejos de aquí, me ayudaron a pensar las cosas, quizás ya sea el momento! – decía para si misma y luego en voz alta dijo – debo tomar coraje y hacerlo!

- Pues yo creo que deberías hacerlo! – dijo Naruto saliendo del agua y acercándose a la ojiperla - El agua esta estupenda Hinata!

- Na-naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla sorprendida, mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Un momento… - dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente – acaso no sabes nadar Hinata.

- Eh… es que… - dijo Hinata muy nerviosa y luego dijo para si misma – piensa rápido o sufrirás un desmayo! – luego de esto continuo diciendo – es que me dan un poco de vértigo las zonas mas profundas de la piscina, solo eso!

- Y por que no me dijiste antes? – dijo el rubio sonriendo y acercándose mucho a la ojiperla – deja que yo te ayude!

- Pe-pero… - decía Hinata muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate por lo cerca que estaba de ella – y-yo…

- No digas mas Hinata y ven conmigo! – dijo Naruto tomandola del brazo y llevándola con el al agua – MUY HINATA AGARRATE FUERTE DE MI!

- E-ESPERA NARUTO-KUN! – dijo la ojiperla muy nerviosa.

Muy cerca de donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban, Ino los observaba con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

- Por alguna razón empiezo a pensar que su ingenuidad es pura excusa – pensó Ino para si misma.

- Que problemático! – dijo una voz muy calmada – que sucede con aquellos dos?

- Shikamaru!? – dijo Ino al voltear a ver y reconocer al chico que también estaba en la piscina.

- El mismo! – contesto Shikamaru con su habitual tono calmado – y dime Ino, es raro verte por aquí sin el raro de tu novio, por fin lo soltaste de las cadenas?

- HA! Que gracioso! – dijo Ino un poco molesta – pero lo mismo digo Shikamaru, es raro verte sin la amargada de tu novia! – Ino le lanzo una mirada desafiante y dijo – problemático!

- Me estas imitando? – dijo el chico lanzándole la misma mirada.

- Oigan ustedes dos! Por que discuten? – dijo Sasuke acercándose con Sakura.

- Uh? – bufo Shikamaru volteando a ver a Sasuke al igual que Ino – Ah, Sakura y Sasuke también! Lograste sacarlo un poco Sakura, eh?

- Hmp! Y tu? – pregunto Sasuke cruzando los brazos – milagro que no te haya sido un problema venir hasta aquí! Haz hecho un gran esfuerzo, no?

- Me gusta la soledad para venir a refrescarme un poco, eso es todo! – respondió muy relajadamente Shikamaru y luego señalando el cielo dijo – de todos modos esto no durara mucho, miren se avecina una tormenta!

Mientras esta charla ocurría, Naruto seguía junto a Hinata.

- Ves Hinata? Si flotas, mantienes el equilibrio y no te hundes – decía el rubio sonriente, mientras Hinata tenia las manos en sus hombros para apoyarse.

- Eh… s-si! – dijo Hinata volteando un poco su cara para que Naruto no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas – N-naruto-kun… y-yo quería decirte algo…

- Dime, Hinata! te escucho! – dijo Naruto.

- Na-naruto-kun yo… - decía Hinata muy nerviosa y sonrojada -yo quería decirte que desde h-hace mucho… tu me gu…

- CUIDADO ALLA! – gritaron unos chicos interrumpiendo, ya que habían lanzado una pelota que iba en dirección a Naruto.

La pelota golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza y el golpe lo acerco más a Hinata, a quien termino besando accidentalmente y por espacio de diez segundos.

- WHOAA… a eso yo le llamo un golpe de suerte – dijo el chico que había lanzado la pelota, mientras observaba el beso.

- AHH! Hinata! Lo siento… - dijo Naruto muy nervioso al separar sus labios de los de Hinata – n-no fue mi intención!

- Na-naruto… kun… - dijo la ojiperla muy roja y nerviosa, dándole accidentalmente un cabezazo a Naruto, dejándolo sin sentido y diciendo – WHAAAAA! Creo que me voy a desmayar

Luego de esta situación, la estancia en la piscina siguió tranquilamente y sin sobresaltos, luego des dos horas los chicos decidieron irse, ya que negros nubarrones invadían el cielo.

- Oigan, esperen! – dijo Ino recordando la exposición de Sai – antes de irnos les doy estos volantes para el evento que organiza Sai!

- Que problemático! – dijo Shikamaru de mala gana – un evento de arte?

- Uh? Ahora que veo… - dijo Sakura mirando el golpe en la frente de Naruto – que te sucedió en la frente Naruto?

- Eh..? a que te refieres Sakura-chan? Ah! El golpe! – dijo el rubio poniéndose un poco nervioso – digamos que fue un pequeño accidente! He He – luego de superar sus nervios, se le ocurrió algo – hey! tengo una idea! Que les parece si esta noche vamos al puesto de ramen a cenar?

- Lo siento! – dijo Shikamaru – tengo cena en casa de mis suegros!

- Y yo debo ayudar a Sai en los últimos preparativos! – dijo Ino.

- Y ustedes? – pregunto Naruto a Sasuke y Sakura.

- Sakura y yo, ya teníamos planes para hoy! – dijo Sasuke para luego mirar a Hinata y decir – peroo… quizás hay alguien que si pueda ir!

- AHH!? S-SASUKE-KUN! – dijo Hinata nerviosa y roja como un tomate por el comentario de Sasuke

- Por que no? – dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata – oye Hinata! Que dices? Vamos esta noche por ramen?

- E-esta bien, Naruto-kun! – dijo Hinata desviando la mirada, se sentía feliz de que Naruto la hubiera invitado a cenar.

Luego de despedirse todos se fueron a sus hogares, como Sasuke y Naruto vivían en la misma zona se fueron juntos y por todo el camino a casa iban charlando.

- Tienes suerte teme! – dijo Naruto – sakura es muy buena chica y desde que sales con ella, te veo mas animado!

- Hmp! Si… - dijo Sasuke pensando en Sakura – ella me hace sentir muy bien!

- En cambio, para mi, las cosas no son tan fáciles! – dijo el rubio mientras su amigo lo volteaba a ver – me pregunto cuando se me dara esa oportunidad!

- Deberías comprarte lentes! Dobe! – dijo Sasuke – no me digas que no te diste cuenta, de que le gustas a Hinata y mucho!

- Pero que dices Sasuke! Hinata y yo solo somos amigos – dijo el rubio muy seguro, aunque su mente lo hacia pensar en lo contrario – no creo que ella sienta algo asi!

- Comprobé mi teoría… - dijo Sasuke en tono burlón – eres idiota al cubo! – luego siguió diciendo – inténtalo!

- No se… - dijo Naruto dudoso.

- Aprovecha esta noche! – reitero el Uchiha

- ARGHHH! – dijo Naruto poniéndose las manos en la cabeza – no me hagas pensar cosas absurdas!

- Como pude equivocarme – dijo Sasuke volviendo a su tono burlón – al cubo? Si eres idiota a la decima potencia!

Al voltear a ver hacia el otro lado de la calle Sasuke se fijo en una chica rubia que iba caminando entre una multitud de gente, era la chica que le había hecho daño en el pasado, Sasuke solo se limito a quedarse parado mirando para ver si en verdad era ella, pero de repente la perdió de vista.

- Que!? Imposible! – pensó Sasuke al perderla de vista – habrá sido mi imaginación o…

- Sasuke! Que tanto estas mirando? – pregunto el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos – dime, dime quiero saber!

- Ah, no, no es nada! Sigamos caminado… - dijo Sasuke mientras la imagen de la chica le daba vueltas en su mente.

continuara...

* * *

quien sera esa misteriosa chica del pasado de Sasuke?, sera revelado en los siguientes capitulos, bueno gente queria decirles que el lunes me ire de viaje y no se cuando vuelva a subir capitulos, de todas formas intentare subir el siguiente capitulo el domingo, pero no aseguro nada, bueno ahora si me despido y por favor dejen sus reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente! como estan? espero que bien, bueno primero que todo quiero desearles feliz navidad, año nuevo y dia de reyes por atrasado ya que no pude subir capitulo antes, tambien queria comentarles que ya empeze mis clases de nuevo asi que subire capitulos cada vez que pueda aunque tardare varios dias asi que no se desesperen.**

**los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimo y la historia le pertenece a Damleg, ya aclarado todo los dejo para lean :)**

* * *

Capitulo 5: la chica del pasado de Sasuke

Luego de seguir caminando con Sasuke, Naruto llego a su casa y se despidió de su amigo, al entrar Naruto se dio cuenta de que Jiraya no estaba y no le dio mucha importancia ya que su tutor siempre llegaba a altas horas de la noche, además necesitaba prepararse para su salida con Hinata, sin mas el rubio se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, mientras se bañaba pensaba en lo que le había dicho Sasuke.

- Será cierto lo que me dijo, en verdad le gustare a Hinata? – se pregunto a si mismo el rubio mientras el recuerdo de la conversación venia a su mente.

-flashback-

- Deberías comprarte lentes! Dobe! – dijo Sasuke – no me digas que no te diste cuenta, de que le gustas a Hinata y mucho!

- Pero que dices Sasuke! Hinata y yo solo somos amigos – dijo el rubio muy seguro, aunque su mente lo hacia pensar en lo contrario – no creo que ella sienta algo asi!

-fin del flashback-

- Pero que cosas pienso, es obvio que Hinata no se fijaría en alguien como yo! – pensó el rubio – mejor me olvido del tema y me apresuro en vestirme!

Naruto salió del baño y se dispuso a vestirse, se puso una camiseta blanca, un jean azul y unas converse azules, además de su cinta negra en la frente y una chaqueta negra y naranja con dibujos de espirales en los hombros, ya estaba listo asi que salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de Hinata que quedaba un poco lejos pero le sobraba el tiempo asi que no se apresuro tanto, llego a la hora acordada y hay estaba Hinata frente a su casa esperándolo, ella estaba vestida con una blusa color rosa, una falda morada y debajo de ella un short negro hasta las rodillas. Luego de saludarse se pusieron en camino hacia el puesto de ramen que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad y al llegar allí comieron y charlaron sobre diferentes temas, pero el tiempo paso volando y Naruto le pareció que ya era hora de irse, pago la cuenta y se fueron para dejar a la ojiperla en su residencia, pero a mitad del camino comenzó a llover.

- Mierda! llueve demasiado fuerte! – dijo Naruto llegando a la entrada de un edificio en la que las gotas de lluvia no los alcanzaban – Hinata paremos aquí, hasta que calme un poco!

- E-esta bien Naruto-kun! No tenemos otra opcion! – dijo la ojiperla.

- Puff! – dijo el rubio jadeando – solo corrimos unos metros y estamos empapados!

- Es cierto! – dijo Hinata jadeando también – Naruto-kun yo…

- Que sucede? – pregunto el rubio interrumpiendo a la ojiperla.

- … lo pase muy bien, gracias por invitarme! – dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa que dejo embobado a Naruto.

- Oye, no es nada pero no me lo digas así… - dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco y bajando poco a poco la voz siguió diciéndole - … en esa forma te ves preciosisi…

- P-perdón Naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla interrumpiendo – pero no logre oírte.

- AHHHH! – dijo el rubio nervioso y un poco sonrojado – DIJE QUE NO ES NADA, QUE NO ES NADA!

Después del incomodo momento hubo un silencio rotundo, solo se oía el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer en el suelo, pero el rubio decidió romper el hielo y preguntar a la ojiperla.

- Hey, Hinata! Me quede pensando… - dijo el rubio nervioso – hoy en la piscina, ibas a decirme algo, no?

- Ehh…? – dijo la chica nerviosa, ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta de parte de Naruto – S-si, nunca imagine que te acordarías de eso!

- Claro que me acuerdo. – dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos – pero dime de que trata?

- B-bueno… es algo importante… - dijo la chica pausadamente, muy sonrojada y buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle al rubio lo mucho que le gustaba – una vez Sakura-chan, me dijo que yo debería decírtelo…

- Queeee? – dijo Naruto sorprendido y curioso – Sakura-chan te hablo de mi? Dime, dime, que te dijo? Quiero saber!

- Q-que dijo de ti? Entonces Naruto-kun… - pensó Hinata muy sorprendida y triste.

Hinata malinterpreto las palabras que dijo Naruto y saco conclusiones erróneas que la lastimaron enormemente, un gran dolor en el corazón se apodero de ella, Naruto ignorante del daño que había causado siguió hablando, empeorando mas las cosas.

- Sabes? Estoy muy interesado en lo que haya dicho Sakura… - dijo el rubio – por que quizás congenia con lo que me dijo un amigo de…

- No! Ya no tiene importancia! – dijo la ojiperla interrumpiendo mientras bajaba la mirada – lo que tenia para decir, no podía ser correspondido. Por lo tanto ahora no tiene sentido.

- No correspondido? – pregunto Naruto mientras se imaginaba lo que Hinata había querido decirle – te refieres a mi? Por que si es así te estas equivocando!

- L-lo siento Naruto-kun pero debo irme! – dijo Hinata sonriendo falsamente mientras se alejaba del rubio, sus lagrimas contenidas amenazaban con salir y delatar su aparente tranquilidad – lo pase muy bien! Gracias!

- HEY? ADONDE VAS? – pregunto Naruto gritando – ESPERA, ESTAS MALINTERPRETANDO!

En ese momento Hinata le dio la espalda a Naruto y se marcho, pero no se dio cuenta de que al voltear su rostro una lagrima callo y el rubio la vio, Naruto se sintió muy mal.

- Ella esta llorando… por mi? – pensó Naruto mientras la veía alejarse rápidamente – fui un idiota, Sasuke tenia razón.

El recuerdo de la conversación con su amigo le daba vueltas en su mente y reprochaba no haber seguido su consejo, en ese momento solo se le ocurrió seguir a Hinata, pero esta al verlo acercarse salió corriendo pues las cosas para ella ya habían quedado claras, Naruto también comenzó a correr detrás de ella, pero sabia que a la velocidad que iba no la alcanzaría, por lo que decidió tomar un atajo para salirle al paso. Mientras Hinata al no ver al rubio detrás de ella, pensó que ya lo había perdido y decidió descansar un poco, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza pero eso a la ojiperla no le importaba, lo único que quería era llorar y sacar toda esa tristeza de su interior.

- Pero que hice? – pensó Hinata muy dolida, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – ahora… por mi culpa… se rompió mi amistad con el! Lo arruine todo!

Naruto seguía corriendo, no le importaba el cansancio, lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a la ojiperla, había corrido por interminables callejones oscuros y cuando por fin logro salir de ellos volteo a ver a su derecha con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero no había nadie.

- Demonios, Hinata! Donde te metiste? – pensó el rubia volteando a ver a su izquierda – creo que acortar camino no fue buena idea!

Miro a la izquierda y ahi estaba la ojiperla, Naruto sintió un gran alivio al encontrarla, por fin podría aclarar todo ese malentendido.

- Ah… HIN…! – no pudo decir mas, pues una mano tapo su boca y lo arrastro a la oscuridad del callejón – pero que demon…! – pensó el rubio mientras era arrastrado.

- Que pensaría Hinata si conociera que la persona que le gusta es el hijo de quien asesino a su tío? – dijo la persona que tenia fuertemente sujetada al rubio y la oscuridad impedía ver su cara, era un chico de eso Naruto no tenia duda

- N-naruto-kun? Estas ahí? – pregunto la ojiperla ignorante de lo que pasaba en el callejon, había escuchado la voz del rubio pero pensó que solo era su imaginación.

- Si dices o haces algo, ella quedara involucrada en esto! – dijo el chico aun sin mostrar su cara.

- Ughh – bufo Naruto con la boca aun tapada, esas palabras lo pusieron bastante nervioso.

Mientras en la casa de Sasuke, Sakura había ido a cenar y para su sorpresa Sasuke cocinaba muy rico, se la había pasado muy bien, mientras el Uchiha lavaba los platos de la cena, ella se sento en el living a ver la televisión, Sasuke luego de terminar se sento también y poco a poco se fue acercando mas a la pelirosa, terminaron besándose apasionadamente y pegando mas y mas sus cuerpos, el la recostó poco a poco en living mientras la besaba y comenzaba a quitarle el vestido, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

- Hnn… - bufo Sakura – E-espera Sasuke-kun…

- Mm? – dijo Sasuke mientras se separaba de los labios de Sakura.

- POR FAVOR, DETENTE! – dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- Que es lo que sucede Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke preocupado – estoy haciendo algo mal? O lo que hago no te gusta? Dime.

- Yo… - dijo la pelirosa muy sonrojada

- Lo siento Sakura… quizás me apresure demasiado - dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada y alejándose de ella – es que ya hace tres meses de estar juntos…

- Sasu… - intento decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

- Y no hay día en que no nos veamos… - dijo Sasuke en tono sincero – y ya siento la necesidad de pasar a otro nivel, pero puedo esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

- No! No es eso Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirosa nerviosa – estoy segura! Es solo que… a veces no se como actuar, yo nunca…

- Lo se – dijo el Uchiha interrumpiendo – y es bueno para mi saber eso!

- Por esa razón me siento un poco apenada – dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

- Bueno, eso es algo que puede solucionarse! – dijo Sasuke sonriendo y levantándose del living.

- Uh? Sasuke-kun… - dijo Sakura confundida – adonde vas? Pasa algo malo?

- Dime Sakura… soy yo o… - dijo Sasuke apagando la televisión para luego empezar a quitarse la camiseta – no crees que esta haciendo mucho calor?

- Oh por dios, por dios… - pensó Sakura mientras lo miraba sonrojada y embobada, pues su novio tenia un buen físico.

- Jajajajajaja! – empezó a reir Sasuke al ver la cara de su novia – eres una dulzura! Realmente te da vergüenza!

- LO HICISTE A PROPOSITO? – grito Sakura un poco molesta.

- Escúchame Sakura… - dijo Sasuke muy tiernamente – eres mi novia, no tienes por que preocuparte, y a decir verdad… estoy igual o mas nervioso que tu! Pero solo déjame intentarlo, llegare hasta donde tu quieras que llegue.

- Sasuke-kun… - dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de el, para luego separarse y decir – esta bien…

Y así Sasuke y Sakura pasaron la mejor noche de sus vidas, bajo la intimidad del departamento del Uchiha, mostrándose mutuamente el amor que se tenían.

Por otro lado Itachi se encontraba en la empresa de los Uchiha, una empresa de seguridad privada creada por Fugaku Uchiha que era el padre de Itachi y Sasuke. Como vicepresidente de dicha compañía estaba Madara Uchiha que era el hermano menor de Fugaku, Madara asumió la presidencia después de la muerte de su hermano.

Ahora Itachi se encontraba en la empresa por dos motivos, el primero era que sabia de los planes de Sasuke con Sakura en el apartamento y el segundo por que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su tío para aclarar algunos asuntos.

- Espera Madara! – dijo Itachi muy seriamente – es solo un momento!

- Nunca imagine que vinieras hasta aquí Itachi! – dijo Madara sorprendido, para luego cambiar su expresión por una mas seria – de todos modos lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya, que estoy apurado!

- Lo se, pero es el único momento en que puedo encontrarte! – dirigiendo una mirada de desconfianza hacia su tío, Itachi continuo hablando – dime la verdad! Le estuviste metiendo mierda en la cabeza a Sasuke en contra de mi?

- No entiendo a que te refieres – dijo Madara con extrañeza, mientras el y su sobrino llegaban al estacionamiento y luego de esto prosiguió con la conversación – Itachi… estoy en horario de trabajo, no tengo ganas de escuchar tonterías!

- Crees que soy idiota? Te pensaste que no me di cuenta que cuando murieron mis padres, te desiciste de mi mandándome a una escuela en el extranjero aprovechando que era menor de edad? – dijo Itachi exaltándose y cruzando la mirada con la de Madara para luego proseguir – sabias que yo era una amenaza para tu propósito, por eso te convenía tener a Sasuke de tu lado, para lograr lo que quieres, metiéndole pendejadas en la Cabeza.

- Itachi, tomaste mucho con tus amigos cierto? – pregunto Madara en tono sarcástico, para luego decir en tono muy serio – Sasuke ya es todo un hombre, no es de los que se deja persuadir fácilmente, además el es el único que le interesa la empresa familiar… todo este tiempo Sasuke me ha estado ayudando con los tramites de seguridad, me di cuenta que posee cualidades para esto! Sasuke es un verdadero Uchiha!

- Ahora te preocupa el renombre? Por favor! Si solo te interesan los bienes familiares! – dijo Itachi mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante – mi padre tenia razón, eres una mancha en la familia!

- Debo irme! – dijo Madara mientras llegaba a su coche y abría la puerta de este – ya lárgate de aquí si no quieres meterte en problemas!

Madara se metió en su coche, cerro la puerta, encendió el motor y se marcho velozmente dejando a Itachi completamente solo en el estacionamiento.

- No voy a permitir que me alejes de mi hermano… - pensó Itachi mientras perdía de vista el auto de su tío, mientras observaba su celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada y al fijarse en el identificador vio que era de Deidara.

LLAMADA TELEFONICA:

- Hey! Itachi! Donde estas? – pregunto Deidara mientras se oía gente conversando y riendo – estamos acá en casa con los chicos festejando! Faltas tú. Ven ya!

- Muy bien, voy yendo para allá! – dijo Itachi mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro – de todos modos hoy tengo prohibido pisar mi departamento, Sasuke esta con su novia! Nos vemos luego Deidara.

FIN DE LA LLAMADA.

Por su parte Naruto fue golpeado salvajemente, ya que la persona que lo había arrastrado en el callejón era nada más y nada menos que Neji quien lo había seguido y había esperado el momento indicado para atacarlo, luego de recibir aquella paliza y oír una y otra vez que su difunto padre era un asesino Naruto quedo tirado en el callejón y luego de que Neji se fuera, a duras penas el rubio pudo ponerse de pie y andar hasta su casa con su cuerpo lleno de moretones y raspones, llego silenciosamente pues sabia que para esas horas Jiraya estaría durmiendo. Luego de esto Naruto se sentó en la barra de su cocina a pensar en lo que Neji había dicho sobre su padre, se la paso toda la noche despierta pues las palabras del Hyuga le daban vueltas en la cabeza y así hasta la mañana Naruto siguió pensando.

Muy temprano en la mañana Jiraya se levanto y directamente fue a darse una ducha, luego de esto se dirigió muy sonriente a la cocina.

- Ahh! Es una hermosa mañana! He dormido como un oso! Y ahora a desayunar! – dijo Jiraya muy alegremente mientras entraba en la cocina y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto en la barra del desayuno – Hmm? Naruto? Que haces despierto tan temprano? No es común que tu madrugues? – pregunto, pero al fijarse que Naruto estaba todo golpeado se preocupo – pero que rayos te ha sucedido? Por que estas todo sucio y golpeado? Te metiste en problemas de nuevo, no es verdad? – se preocupo mas al ver que el chico no contestaba – por que no contestas! Te sientes mal? Quieres ir al medico?

- DIME POR FAVOR QUE MI PAPA NO FUE UN ASESINO – le grito Naruto, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas – DIME POR FAVOR QUE NO ES VERDAD!

- N-naruto… - dijo Jiraya sorprendido – como sabes eso? Quien te dijo…

- Cuéntame todo – dijo Naruto mas calmadamente y bajando la cabeza – cuéntame que sucedió entre mi padre y la familia Hyuga.

- Muy bien! Ya estas en edad de saber todo sobre la empresa Hyuga y Uzumaki, tendremos una larga charla, pero déjame decirte que hay un error en tu versión… - dijo Jiraya sentándose - …porque tu padre no mato a nadie.

El tema era delicado, pero Jiraya conto toda la historia y así Naruto logro enterarse de muchas cosas que para el eran desconocidas.

Por otra parte el sonido del despertador hizo que un pelinegro se levantara lentamente de su cama, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

- Hnn… que hora es? – se pregunto Sasuke para luego mira el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche.

Luego de esto el Uchiha poso la mirada en su amada pelirosa que yacia dormida junto a el, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Sasuke pues le pareció muy tierna, luego de observarla un rato decidió que seria mejor despertarla.

- Hey dormilona – dijo Sasuke en tono dulce – no piensas despertarte?

- Hnn… Sasuke…- gruño Sakura despertando – es muy tarde?

- No, aun es temprano! – respondió Sasuke aun con su tono tierno – dime, quieres desayunar algo?

Luego de hacer esta pregunta Sakura sonrió y Sasuke se acerco lentamente para darle un beso de buenos días, ella acepto gustosamente y unió sus labios con los de su amado.

Por otro lado Itachi se había reunido la noche anterior con sus amigos que habían organizado una fiesta, pero luego de terminar dicha celebración no podía regresar a su departamento ya que Sasuke y Sakura estaban ahí y decido pedirle a Sasori que era uno de sus más cercanos amigos que lo dejara dormir en su casa por esa noche, Sasori no le vio ningún problema así que acepto y esa noche Itachi durmió en casa de su amigo.

Muy temprano en la mañana Itachi y Sasori decidieron salir a caminar por las cercanías del departamento del Uchiha y así lo hicieron, Sasori decido preguntarle a Itachi por que había le pedido dormir en su casa, Itachi le explico que Sasuke había planeado invitar a cenar a su novia y le había prohibido la entrada mientras ella se encontrara allí.

- No puedo creerlo! Sasuke te prohibió la entrada? – pregunto el pelirojo sorprendido para luego cambiar a un tono sarcástico – estas perdiendo autoridad frente al pequeñín!

- Es mi hermano! Por esta vez se lo permito. – dijo Itachi muy relajado – además desde que esta de novio con esa chica, su carácter repelente decendio un 50%.

- Aah pero si es grave el asunto – dijo Sasori – bueno, al fin y al cabo a su edad nosotros hacíamos las mismas cosas.

- No creo – dijo Itachi con tono burlón – si no, te habría durado alguna novia.

- Siempre me sales con eso – dijo Sasori con una leve sonrisa – también debes incluirte! Aquí el único del grupo que va enserio es Pain.

- En eso te doy la razón – dijo Itachi – de todas formas tener novia o no, no me modifica.

Era día martes, así que a Itachi y Sasori no les sorprendió ver a tanta gente por las calles desde tempranas horas de la mañana, de entre tanta gente Itachi escucho claramente como una voz conocida para el lo llamaba.

- ITACHI ERES TU? – dijo una voz femenina – REALMENTE ERES TU?

Itachi volteo para identificar a la persona que lo llamaba y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

- Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi? – pregunto una linda chica rubia – cada vez, te vuelves más lindo Uchiha!

- No puede ser – dijo Itachi sorprendido – Kohana eres tu!

- Linda… - pensó Sasori al ver a la chica sonreír.

Itachi y Sasori se acercaron un poco mas a la chica y el Uchiha empezó a preguntarle cosas.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Itachi aun sorprendido para luego preguntar – que haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?

- Decidí regresar a Japón por unos meses. – dijo la rubia sonriendo – estuve buscándolos pero se habían mudado.

- Si ya no vivimos en la casa – dijo Itachi – ahora estamos en un departamento.

- Menos mal que te reconocí – dijo la chica – de lo contrario, no hubiera podido contactarte.

- Y yo que? Quede pintado al oleo? - Se pregunto Sasori en su mente, pues se sintió ignorado por los otros.

Kohana había sido novia de Sasuke hace muchos años, pero por razones desconocidas habían terminado su relación y se distanciaron, así que fue muy natural que la chica preguntara por su ex novio.

- Oye… dime… - pregunto Kohana mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – como esta Sasuke? Debe ser ya todo un hombre apuesto.

- Si lo es. – dijo Itachi sonriendo – mira, estaba camino a casa, por que no vienes conmigo? Estoy seguro de que a Sasuke le agradara verte.

- Que hay de mi? – pensó Deidara mientras miraba a Itachi.

Mientras tanto en el departamento Uchiha sentados en el comedor Sasuke y Sakura desayunaban, la pelirosa se estaba muy pensativa.

- Es extraño… - dijo Sakura después de tomar un sorbo de su café.

- Que es extraño? – pregunto Sasuke para luego tomar un sorbo de café.

- No lo se… - respondió la pelirosa – quizás estar aquí, desayunando contigo.

- Que tiene de extraño? – pregunto Sasuke con extrañeza – eres mi novia no?

- Lo se, pero cuando recuerdo los años anteriores en la escuela… - dijo la pelirosa mientras se sonrojaba - …recuerdo a un Sasuke misterioso y serio, sentía que era imposible acercarme a ti. Sin embargo, descubrí que eres todo lo contrario.

- Hmp! – bufo Sasuke sonriendo – pero si yo sigo siendo el mismo tipo de siempre.

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo Sakura pícaramente.

En eso Itachi llego al departamento y se dirigió al comedor.

- Buenos días – dijo Itachi que acababa de entrar – vaya! Puedo sentarme a desayunar con ustedes?

- Que haces aquí? – dijo Sasuke muy molesto y levantándose de su asiento – se supone que…

- Ya tranquilízate Sasuke! – interrumpió Itachi calmadamente – tan temprano y con esa actitud? – luego agrego – además regrese por que tenemos vistas.

- Visitas? – pregunto Sasuke mas calmadamente.

- Si – dijo Itachi – y te aseguro que te sorprenderás después de no verla por tanto tiempo.

Sasuke se quedo pensando por un momento de quien podía, pero una voz lo perturbo, una voz que conocía perfectamente y que jamás olvidaría.

- Sasuke! – dijo Kohana – Itachi tenia razón, estas ya todo un hombre!

- Esa voz… - dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba a ver y se sorprendió mucho al ver a la rubia frente a el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estaban tan cerca parecía que de un momento a otro Kohana lo besaría.

- Estas muy alto! – dijo la rubia si quitarle la mirada de encima – en todos estos años has hecho un cambio muy grande! – dijo sonrojada mientras ponía una mano en el rostro del Uchiha – En todo este tiempo no pude olvidarte, por eso decidí regresar para esta vez hacer las cosas bien.

Itachi y Sakura observaban la escena y la pelirosa ya no podía seguir observando.

- C-creo… - dijo Sakura con tono triste – que es mejor irme.

- Demonios! No me esperaba esto, fue mala idea. – pensó Itachi al ver la cara de Sakura.

- Uh? Y ella… - pregunto Kohana al fijarse en Sakura – quien es?

- Se me había olvidado decírtelo en el camino. – dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura - ella es mi futura cuñada. Dime… no es preciosa?

Sakura miro sorprendida a Itachi, este le guiño el ojo y le susurro un "no te preocupes"

- Si Kohana ella es mi novia, Sakura – dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la mano – ven Sakura, iré contigo hasta tu casa.

La pareja se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, mientras Itachi y Kohana los observaban.

- Sakura es una hermosa persona y puedo darme cuenta de cuan enamorado esta Sasuke de ella. – dijo Itachi situándose al lado de Kohana – se que hace mucho que no lo veías, pero te pido que no trates de confundirlo

Kohana solo se limito a observar como Sasuke y Sakura se marchaban para luego romper el silencio que reinaba en el departamento.

- Quizás me equivoque pero esos noviazgos no suelen durar mucho. – dijo Kohana con mucha seguridad – solo quiero volver a estar con el. Quiero una oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sakura caminaban apresuradamente hacia la casa de la chica, la pelirosa decidió preguntarle sobre Kohana ya que el Uchiha tenía una mirada muy seria desde que había salido del departamento.

- ESPERA SASUKE POR QUE VAMOS TAN RAPIDO? – pregunto la pelirosa ya que el Uchiha la llevaba agarrada su mano y apuraba el paso – hay algo que no sepa? Dime, quien era esa mujer?

- Es solo una vieja amiga. – dijo Sasuke sin mirarla a la cara y apurando mas el paso – no es alguien que debería importarte.

- UNA VIEJA AMIGA QUE POR POCO TE BESA! – grito Sakura – Y DICES QUE NO DEBERIA IMPORTARME? SI NO FUERA POR ITACHI…

- ESCUCHA UNA COSA! NO METAS A ITACHI EN ESTO! NO HAGAS DE EL UN DEFENSOR CUANDO NO HA OCURRIDO NADA! – grito Sasuke deteniéndose y mirando a la pelirosa – NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESCUCHAR TONTERIAS, NO COLMES MI PACIENCIA TORNANDOTE UNA MOLESTIA JUSTO AHORA!

- No eres justo… - dijo Sakura mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas – mi intención no es juzgarte… solo sentía la necesidad de saber.

- Sakura… - pensó Sasuke al ver las lágrimas de su novia y se sintió fatal al ver el dolor que le había causado – no… no hagas eso… - dijo mientras se lanzo a abrazar a su amada – Sakura… no desconfíes de mi. Piensas que después de anoche, seria capaz de lastimarte? – dijo con tono afectuoso y mirándola a los ojos – no necesito ni quiero a mas nadie que no seas tu y esto solo lo diré una vez!

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

- Ven! Sigamos caminando – dijo Sasuke – y ya no quiero ver ni escuchar que estés llorando de nuevo. No me hace bien ni a mi, ni a ti, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien… - dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas y comenzando a caminar.

Luego de este percance Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa para después volver a su departamento y encontrarlo aparentemente desierto, sintió un gran alivio al hallarse solo o por lo menos eso era lo que el creía.

- Ahh… se me parte la cabeza! – dijo sentándose en el living – demonios! Ha sido una mañana muy agitada…

- Tenso? – dijo Kohana saliendo sorpresivamente y tomando de los hombros a Sasuke – quizás necesites algunos masajes…

- Hmp! Veo que aun sigues aquí. – dijo Sasuke un poco molesto para luego preguntar – donde esta Itachi?

- Fue a hacer unas compras. – respondió mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo por la espalda.

- Si no te importa - dijo Sasuke – quiero estar solo.

- Por que eres así? Te disgusta que te abrace? – pregunto la rubia para luego decir – por que es justamente como estamos ahora… que sucedió algo que no voy a olvidar… en aquel entonces nuestro primer beso… lo recuerdas.

Estas palabras hicieron que Sasuke recordara ese día.

-flashback-

Sasuke miraba tranquilamente el rio mientras esperaba que su novia llegara, aunque no sabia si ella lo consideraba su novio eso no importaba por que el se sentía muy feliz a su lado y no quería que esa felicidad se terminara.

- Hola! – dijo Kohana mientras abrazaba dulcemente por la espalda a Sasuke – aquí estas como siempre pequeño bobo

- Por que siempre llegas tarde? – pregunto Sasuke un poco molesto.

- No lo se… pero tu siempre estas aquí mirando el rio… eres raro. – dijo Kohana para luego hacerle una inocente pregunta – oye… alguna vez has besado a alguien?

- No – respondió sinceramente el chico.

- Lo imagine – dijo Kohana para luego volver a preguntar – crees que este mal hacerlo?

- Y por que estaría mal – pregunto Sasuke.

- Soy mayor que tu. – dijo Kohana – eso no cuenta?

- Solo eres dos años mayor que yo. – aclaro Sasuke.

- Entonces… - dijo Kohana – te daré un beso suave. Acércate!

El chico se volteo para quedar frente a ella y lentamente fueron acercando sus rostros para terminar en un beso suave pero apasionado.

-fin del flashback-

Sasuke luego de recordar este suceso se libro de los brazos de Kohana para luego levantarse rápidamente del living.

- No se de que hablas – dijo el Uchiha sin dale la menor importancia al recuerdo.

- Pero Sasuke – dijo la chica confundida para luego gritar – ESPERA ADONDE VAS!?

- Necesito tomar aire fresco – dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al balcón que había en el departamento.

- Por que eres tan indiferente conmigo? – pregunto Kohana - regrese solo por ti. No es importante?

Mientras Itachi se dirigía al departamento, iba cargado de bolsas ya que había comprado algunas cosas que hacían falta en la casa y además se había detenido a comprar unos dulces que le parecieron muy deliciosos.

- Estos dulces son grandiosos. Me pregunto que clase de ingredientes tendrán? Quizás hasta los pueda hacer yo. – pensaba Itachi mientras llegaba a la puerta del departamento.

Pero al abrir se dio cuenta de la discusión que estaban teniendo Kohana y Sasuke.

- Que te da el derecho de regresar por que si y querer meterte en mi vida nuevamente? – pregunto Sasuke muy molesto – que tan importante te crees?

- Pero tu realmente me querías! – respondió firmemente Kohana - y se que aun no me olvidas!

- Hmp! Era solo un niño, no te amaba. Fue solo un deslumbramiento. Pero bien que aprovechaste eso para manejarme a tu antojo. – dijo Sasuke – solo recuerdas lo que te conviene! O acaso ya te olvidaste del día en que me humillaste?

Otro recuerdo cruzo la mente de Sasuke.

-flashback-

Sasuke corría desesperado para encontrarse con Kohana en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero esta vez se le había hecho tarde.

- No puedo esperar a verla! Es probable que este cerca del rio, como todos los días! – pensaba Sasuke emocionado.

Siguió corriendo apresuradamente, pero al llegar al sitio la escena que presencio lo sorprendió mucho.

- Ahh! Aquí est… - pero Sasuke ya no pudo seguir hablando por varios segundos – Q-que… Kohana que estas…?

Kohana se estaba besando con un chico, Sasuke no lo soporto y como si se tratara de algo tan frágil el corazón del Uchiha se rompió.

- SASUKE!? – dijo Kohana sorprendida mientras separaba sus labios del chico que había besado – QUE HACES AQUÍ?

El Uchiha no pudo evitar derramar sus lagrimas para luego salir corriendo de allí con el corazón hecho pedazos.

-Fin del flashback-

Kohana se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo de nuevo por la espalda.

- No sabia lo que hacia! Éramos niños Sasuke – dijo Kohana aun abrazada al Uchiha y derramando algunas lágrimas – pero tu fuiste el único que me entendía, los dos éramos muy parecidos. Por eso no quiero perderte de nuevo – luego continuo diciendo – después de aquel día… tiempo después me entere que te habías mudado sin decirme nada.

- Y ahora vienes con la frase "no quería perderte". Tampoco fue algo importante en mi vida. – dijo Sasuke librándose de los brazos de la chica – además yo ya tenia a alguien en quien pensar, mucho antes de conocerte…

- Qu-que dices? – pregunto Kohana sorprendida.

- Kohana no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo. – dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a su habitación – no deberías estar aquí y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Luego de esto el Uchiha se metió en su cuarto, Kohana por las palabras del chico no pudo evitar romperse en llanto, Itachi por su parte solo se había limitado a escuchar toda la discusión.

Sasuke al entrar a su cuarto se quito la camiseta y luego de un momento de reflexión se acordó de algo.

- Ahora que recuerdo… - pensó mientras se dirigía a su armario para luego empezar a buscar algo – uhmmm… donde… - pensaba mientras seguia buscando, pero de pronto encontró eso y luego dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía – ahh! Ahí estas! Puedo asegurar que tu dueña se alegrara mucho de verte.

continuara...

* * *

**mmmmm que sera eso que Sasuke buscaba y quien sera su dueña? bueno eso lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, ahhh! se me olvidaba decirles que estoy planeando hacer un fic de bleach con IchiHime y un poco de lemon, dejenme sus reviews si les gusta la idea, adios y nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
